citizenactionnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
(進行投票)
Voting and commenting on campaigns help 活動幫助的投票與回應 This page was created by the BBC. Updated: 06 Sep 2006 至尊寶翻譯2007/02/04 What is a campaign on Action Network? 行動網上的活動是什麼？ How do I vote on a campaign? 我如何對活動投票？ Can I change my vote? 我可以改變投票嗎？ Can I vote anonymously? 我可以匿名投票嗎？ Can I see a list of people who have voted? 我可以看人們的投票結果嗎？ What is campaign feedback? 活動回饋是什麼？ Can I comment without voting? 我可以回應但不投票嗎？ How can I get involved with a campaign? 我如何參與某個活動？ What is a campaign on Action Network? 行動網上的活動是什麼？ A campaign on Action Network lets people write about what they are doing to change an issue that matters to them. It is a useful way of sharing information and publicising their campaign while getting feedback or maybe even help from other people on the site. 行動網上的活動讓人們寫關於他們要改變的議題，這是個得到回饋、幫助其他網站上的人分享資訊和公告活動的有用方法。 How do I vote on a campaign? 我如何對活動投票？ To vote on a campaign you have to be signed in on Action Network. Then go to the campaign page and scroll down to the vote box on the righthand-side. There are two links: one to support the aims of the campaign and one to oppose them. 要對活動投票你必須註冊登入行動網，然後在活動頁面用捲軸往下到右邊的投票箱，有兩個連結，一個支持一個反對。 When you have clicked one of the links you will be taken to a page thanking you for your vote and asking if you would like to add some campaign feedback. Find out more about campaign feedback below. 當你按下其中一個連結後，你將會跳到一個感謝你投票的頁面，並尋問你是否要增加回饋，查明更多關於活動回應的內容。 Can I change my vote? 我可以改變投票嗎？ Yes. If the campaign changes or does something that changes your mind about your support or oposition you can withdraw your vote. Just sign in and go to the campaign page. In the vote box on the righthand-side you will see a link allowing you to either ‘Withdraw your support or ‘Withdraw your opposition’. 可以的，如果活動改變或是某些內容讓你改變關於支持或反對的看法，你可重新投票。只要登入後到活動頁面，在右邊的投票箱，你可以看到有個連結允許你撤回你的支持或反對。 You only have one vote per campaign. But you can withdraw your vote and change it whenever you want. 每個頁面你只能投一票，但你可任意地撤回或改變你的投票。 Can I vote anonymously? 我可以匿名投票嗎？ No. Only Action Network members can vote on campaigns and their names are shown under the list of supporters or opposers. 不行，只有行動網的會員可以針對議題來投票，且他們的名稱會顯現在支持或反對的名單上。 Can I see a list of people who have voted? 我可以看人們的投票結果嗎？ Yes. Scroll down to the voting box on the righthand-side of the campaign page and click on “View the supporters’ or “View the opposers’. 在活動頁面右邊，並且按「觀看支持者」或「觀看反對者」 What is campaign feedback? 活動回饋是什麼？ Anyone who has voted on a campaign is given the optioin of adding some feedback. This is a small post that is added to the bottom of the campaign page. In it you can say what you think about the campaign. 任何投票對活動投票的人都有增加回饋的選擇自由。這是一種在活動頁面底端增加張貼的方式，你可以在裡面說你對於這個活動的看法。 Maybe you have some advice or a similar experience that you think might be helpful to the people running the campaign. Or maybe you think that there’s an obvious problem with the campaign or that the whole campaign is a bad idea. 或許你有些忠告或是類似經驗，你認為這是對於人們運作這個活動是有幫助的，或是你認為這活動有明顯的問題，或是這活動真是個爛點子。 Feedback is shown at the bottom of the campaign page and divided into feedback from supporters and feedback from opposers. 回饋顯示在活動頁面底端，並區分出反對與支持兩端。 You can edit your feedback at any time by signing in, finding the feedback page and clicking on the blue edit button. If you remove your vote from the campaign your feedback will also be removed, however you can still find it under My campaigns in My network. 你可以在任何時候登入然後編輯你的回饋，找到回饋的頁面並按下藍色編輯按鈕。如果你從活動頁面移除你的投票，你的回饋也會移除，但你仍可在「我網路中的活動」找到。 Can I comment without voting? 我可以回應但不投票嗎？ You can add a comment to every campaign update without voting on the campaign. Often adding a comment to an update is a better way of engaging with the latest events in a campaign. 你可在不投票情況下，對任何活動增加你的回應評論。通常增加回應評論是參與某個近期事件或活動的較好方式。 Add a comment to a campaign update by clicking on the title of the update and then scrolling down to the comment box in the bottom right of the post. The comment box only appears if you are signed in. 你可以更新文章標題後來增加對活動的回應評論，並將捲軸下拉到底端右邊回應張貼欄位。回應欄位只有在你登錄後才會顯現。 Help: making comments 幫助：增加回應 How can I get involved with a campaign? 我如何參與某個活動？ Campaigns are set up by a single organiser but more organisers can be added. Just like a campaign in the real world all the organisers can update the campaign page and add links. Campaigns that have more than one organiser can look more committed to their cause and having updates by more than one person helps keep them busy and interesting. 活動是由單一的組織者所發起，但可有更多的組織者來回應。就像現實社會一樣，所有組織者都可更新活動頁面並增加連結。多組織者的活動可看到更多關於他們發起的原因，也有更多人在更新，讓他們保持忙碌和引人注意。 If you really like a campaign and want to try and help the person running it you can apply to become an organiser on the site. First vote to support the campaign as shown above. Now return to the campaign page and find the link at the top, under the name of the organiser, that say ‘Ask to help run this campaign’. 如果你真的喜歡該活動並要試著幫助人們來運作，你可以申請成為網站上的組織者，首先投對活動的支持票並顯示出來，然後回到活動頁面並找到頂端的連結，底下有組織者的姓名下面有個「要求幫助運作這個活動」 When you click on the link a message is sent to the organiser asking them to accept you as an organiser. Before they do this they are likely to try and contact you to talk about why you want to help them. Remember to check your messages. You may even want to send them a message first. 當你連結進去並送出給組織者們接受你成為組織者的訊息後，他們會試著跟你聯絡並討論你如何幫助他們。你要送給他們訊息前，請記住確認你的訊息。 Problem with this page? Contact us 對這個頁面有問題嗎？請聯絡我們